The invention relates to a toilet seat lifting device. In particular, the invention is a device that allows a user to lift and lower the toilet seat without having to manually touch the seat.
It is necessary for men to raise the toilet seat when urinating. However, most men forget to lower the seat again, thus leaving the task for the female who follows. Thus, there exists a need for a device which would allow a person to lift or lower the seat without actually touching the seat itself. Such a device would maintain the seat in the desired position until it is clear to lower the seat.
In addition, considering germs that are realistically present on the toilet seat, many people do not wish to touch the toilet seat. Accordingly, many people neglect to raise and/or lower the seat when appropriate for this reason alone.
Various devices have been proposed which seek to allow the toilet seat to be raised and lowered automatically and/or without touching the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,663 to Hill discloses a xe2x80x9ccloset seat cover operatorxe2x80x9d which employs an overhead harness and a counterweight to facilitate opening and closing the lid. However, this device is cumbersome, unsightly, and would not be appropriate for modern restrooms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,619 to Ward discloses a device in which a motor is mounted over the toilet to open and close the seat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,155,548 and 2,115,548 to Hompesch both disclose pedal operated toilet seats. However, both devices employ levers which create a complicated apparatus, and which provide only minimum flexibility in where to locate the pedal.
While these units may be suitable for the particular. purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved toilet seat lifting device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved toilet seat lifting device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a toilet seat lifting device for attachment to a toilet for allowing a user to raise and lower a toilet seat without having to manually touch the seat. The toilet seat lifting device has a frame situated alongside the toilet bowl base, a pedal, an lift arm, and a pulley assembly connecting the pedal and the lift arm. The lift arm has a forward end, a rearward end, and a middle portion. The forward end is secured to the underside of the toilet seat. The lift arm is hingeably attached to the frame at its middle potion and is attached to the pulley assembly at its rearward end. Pressing the pedal downward causing the pulley assembly to pivot the rear end of the lift arm downward, thereby raising the toilet seat.
It is an object of the invention to produce a toilet seat lifting device that allows a user to change the positioning of the toilet seat without having to touch the seat with his or her hands. Accordingly, the device comprises a pulley assembly in communication with a pedal and a lift arm, said lift arm connected to the toilet seat. Thus, depression of the pedal causes the toilet seat to lift upward. The pedal may be positioned in any convenient location around the base of the toilet.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.